Warriors: Welcome to the Wild West
by Spotty1006
Summary: Six Clan cats move into a random ghost town, four of them for absolutely no reason. Results include embarrassing songs, a deed, some Sonic characters, The Fourth Apprentice, and a deed belonging to an unexpected cat.
1. Ghost Town 89!

**Okay, so I've been in a Western mood lately. So I'm writing a Wild West story.**

**The West used to be wild. With those Texas Longhorns and all. Curse you, history class!**

**Anyway, the cats in this story are Breezepaw (He's made an apprentice because he was more fun then), Crowfrost, Kinkfur, Dewspots, Otterheart, and Rainstorm. Breezepaw, Rainstorm, and Crowfrost are all toms, and Kinkfur, Dewspots, and Otterheart are all she-cats.**

**Oh yes, Spottedpaw appears, as well as Whitewater the half-blind crook. Or Whitewater the Crook. She prefers the second one.**

**All cats in this story were taken out of Eclipse, except for Spottedpaw.**

**

* * *

**Breezepaw, Dewspots, Kinkfur, Crowfrost, Otterheart, and Rainstorm stepped off of the bus that brought them to a ghost town. Then the bus broke down and got taken away for repairs.

"Why'd we come here?" Crowfrost asked, since he sometimes can't remember things.

"I came to get away from Whitewater," Dewspots shivered. "She's become scary."

"Same here," Breezepaw added. "She's been taking away the moss from the apprentices."

"I have no idea why any of the rest of us are here," Otterheart mewed after a short silence.

"I was told there was going to be a sheriff here," Dewspots muttered angrily.

_"What do you mean I have to be the sheriff?" a very familiar voice asked indignantly. There was a muffled explanation, then the voice asked another question. "Why do you mean Saria Fox has that virus starting with A worse than I do and well infect them all if she's sherrif? OH, nevermind, I'll do it."_

Then all of the sudden, Spottedpaw appeared in front of them with a suitcase, a cowboy hat, and a sheriff badge that she bought in a souvenir store.

"...Happy Halloween!" Kinkfur shouted, since she hasn't had a speaking part yet.

"Welcome to the Wild West! I'm Spottedpaw, the sherrif of Ghost Town 89, and this is Ghost Town 89, where you now live!" Spottedpaw shouted.

"...We kind of knew who you are," Breezepaw growled.

"Actually, I don't think they have. They're not major characters. Ever. So now they know who I am."

"Why'd we get sent here?" Kinkfur asked.

"I need something to do since I won't be on television for awhile, not counting that trial I can't get out of," Spottedpaw replied. "So I decided 'Why not become the sheriff of a random ghost town with only six other Clan cat citizens?' And now, I'm standing here, telling you things you don't need to know."

"Do we have dens?" Dewspots asked, since she wanted to ask something before Kinkfur interupted her again, as she had done every other time she has spoken.

"There are a bunch of abandoned Twoleg nests, take your pick," Spottedpaw told them. Then she walked into the Twoleg nest that said 'Police Station' on it and made a nest for herself so that she could live in there.

Breezepaw moved into House 1. Crowfrost moved into House 2. Rainstorm moved into House 3. Dewspots moved into House 4. Kinkfur moved into House 5. Otterheart moved into House 6. No, there is no pattern in that at all. Okay, fine, there is. That doesn't prove anything, I'll just forget it and refer back to this paragraph often.

After everyone moved in, the six Clan cats all got together and talked about anything that came to mind, since there's really nothing else to do in a ghost town. Spottedpaw was drawing on a memo pad, waiting for disaster to strike.

But no one knew that another cat was coming, and this cat was a half-blind villain. Runningstar is currently tracking this villain, but she is unsure how the half-blind cat is traveling.

And nothing of interest happened for three days. Nothing, that is, until the villain came to town.


	2. Duels, Villains, and the Wall

**For those of you who read (that's.....the one pronounced red) Cinderpaw's diary, you may get confused on the whole Spottedpaw thing. "What do you mean you're not sure who's in there?" That's actually slightly introducing a new story coming up soon. Yes, it's a CROSSOVER!**

**Anyway, I own Spottedpaw and Runningstar. Wolfpaw is used with permission from libithewolf. **

**The six cats that I SAID are from Eclipse ARE from Eclipse. Look them up. 3 from WindClan, 2 from ShadowClan, and two from RiverClan. The awesome part of using them is that only two of them (I think) have ever had speaking parts. **

**Anyway, I'm just blabbering. I don't think I own anything else.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

**P.S. I see you.

* * *

**While Runningstar was tracking the half-blind villain, Spottedpaw had called a town meeting.

Otterheart yawned. "What do you want? The sun's barely in the sky!"

Spottedpaw nodded. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that the building over there with a cardboard cat on it is the only place where you can break the fourth wall."

Rainstorm ran into the building just mentioned, which shall from now on be written as 'The Fourth-Wall Building'. "SPOTTEDPAW13! YOU WOKE US UP FOR _THIS_?!?!?!?"

"Hey, if I get up, everyone in my stories gets up. Whether it's at 3:30 AM or not until 2PM," a voice boomed back. "Deal with it. It's part of being a main character."

"What do you mean main character?" Rainstorm shot back. "I haven't said a word yet until I ran in here!"

"That's true," the voice admitted. "I....was trying to make you a.......not-talking-too-much cat. Unlike little ray of sunshine over there."

Rainstorm poked his head out of the building. Kinkfur was attacking a stick and yelling at it while everyone else backed away slowly.

"That's true," he admitted before leaving the building. Then he ran into House 3 (told you I'd forget, I just looked) and got out a cork gun, or a squirt gun, but also quite- okay, I don't know what kind of gun it is.

Rainstorm padded up to Kinkfur. "I challenge you to a duel."

Kinkfur pulled out the same kind of gun and nodded. Then they got teleported to a......................a abandoned recording studio?

Rainstorm and Kinkfur gasped. "What're we doing in here?"

Spottedpaw had no idea who said what. "Ummm......the rule for dueling is whoever sings the most embarrasing song wins. The challenger goes first!"

Rainstorm dropped that weird gun into a trash can, then did the same with Kinkfur's. Then he said, "If I win, then you don't get to attack sticks ever again." After that, this cat I can't remember the description of walked in front of Spottedpaw and took a deep breath. "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, how I wonder what you are."

Spottedpaw clapped. "And the fact that you sang it out of tune made it better!"

"How do you-oh, fine," Rainstorm shrugged and walked away to give Kinkfur space.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! I'm a llama you're a llama he's a llama she's a llama we're all llamas it's a llama squirrel!" Kinkfur sang.

Spottedpaw made the thumbs-down sign. "Sorry, but I came up with that song. You lose."

"Are you sure you came up with it?" Kinkfur asked anxiously.

"I came up with thte squirrel part on my own," Spottedpaw shrugged. "WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Then they were all back in the ghost town.

FLASHBACK!

The half-blind villain glared at Spottedpaw. "Too early. And stop calling me half-blind, even though I am."

END FLASHBACK!

* * *

During all this, Runningstar managed to get closer to the villain. She found out three things. First of all, this villain was riding a bicycle. Second, the villain had someone else with her, Wolfpaw, who was riding a tricycle with training wheels. A third of all, the half-blind villain.......was WHITEWATER!

"Where are we going, Whitewater?" Wolfpaw asked.

"As I said the _last_ 386 times, we're going to Ghost Town 89 after we find a hideout. Quick, pick a number between 100 and 1 million."

"Does 95 count?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Yes," Whitewater sighed as she remembered when she first saw this cat.

FLASHBACK!

Whitewater was reading a book with her one-working eye when the door rang. She got up and opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Wolfpaw, and I sell fire insurance. If you don't already have fire insurance, you should get some in case your stuff catches on fire. Would you like some fire insurance?" Wolfpaw asked.

"No. Do you want to become evil with me and rob Ghost Town 89's deed?" Whitewater asked.

"Sure!" Wolfpaw agreed.

END FLASHBACK!

Whitewater just hoped after they had an address, that Wolfpaw didn't make any business cards. Wolfpaw was still selling fire insurance, and why we'll never know.

* * *

**Yeah! I put my cousin's character in the story, just as she asked!**

**Hopefully she'll read it now.**

**Yes, Whitewater is the villain. Why are all the half-blind cats white? **

**Oh.........nevermind.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	3. British Accents and the Plot Arrives!

**I'm quite disappointed in the lack of Get Fuzzy stories. There's only five, and the two authors who made the five of them basically wrote parts of some of the books and wrote it in book form. It's called fanfiction, NOT repost works by the author!**

**Anyway, I own Spottedpaw. Runningstar tripped a few yards back and is no longer in this story. Wolfpaw still belongs to libithewolf. All of the other characters belong to Erin Hunter. I own, but didn't come up with the idea by myself (for once I thank you history class), Ghost Town 89 and Ghost Town 95. Wolfpaw selling something is owned by libithewolf, selling the fire insurance is owned by me.**

**Also, Wolfpaw's......oh, that can be saved for later.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

**P.S. I finally had a dream with Saria Fox in it! It wasn't a Sonic dream, but whatever.

* * *

**Crowfrost yawned, blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and left his house. Again, he had to get up before the sun was out because SHE got up. Without the alarm clock this time, too!

For some reason, everyone was standing around some cat from England*. Crowfrost joined them.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"Spottedpaw's called a town meeting," Kinkfur whispered.

"Howdy y'all!" all six cats living in this town besides the sheriff yowled.

"Good day to you, old chaps," Spottedpaw replied with the strangest British accent** you've ever heard. "I just wanted to tell you all that we are starting a group project today."

"What is it?" Otterheart asked.

"We will be building a new court house," Spottedpaw mewed.

"_Yippe_," Breezepaw growled sarcastically.

And so the seven cats began working on the court house....

Dewspots stopped and wiped the sweat off of her head. "It's half-way done! Wow, I'm thirsty!"

"Would you care for a spot of tea?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Ummmmm..........sure?" Dewspots shrugged.

"Then go get it yourself. I don't know how to make tea, and I don't even like tea," Spottedpaw replied. "I do say, get back to work."

"Speaking of tea," Rainstorm began, since up to this point building the court house had been silent and boring. "What's your opinion on the Boston Tea Party, Spottedpaw?"

**(The following dialouge has nothing to do with the plot. Feel free to skip.)**

"I'm very glad you asked, since I was just thinking about that!" Spottedpaw purred. "In my opinion, it was a very creative and effective, but very bad way to go about protesting the tax on tea. You know, everyone back then liked tea. And Great Britain was like 'We're having all these pointless wars and are running out of money. Let's tax America's favorite drink!' So then a bunch of people in Boston bought a bunch of tea and dumped it in the Boston Harbor! It would have saved you money, time, and many other things if you just didn't buy any tea. Maybe they wouldn't have noticed as much, but whatever."

"Okay......." Rainstorm muttered. They had killed....two minutes. "Any other opinions you'd like to express?"

"My favorite song on my MP3 player is 'Red Sphere, Blue Sphere!'" Spottedpaw yowled. "The Iron Queen stinks! Warriors are awesome! My favorite ThunderClan cat is Jayfeather! 'I Miss You' is the best blink-182 song ever! Twolegs did NOT evolve from monkeys! Scientists are closed minded. Christans rule!"

"Why exactly are we building this court house?" Otterheart asked, bringing the story partly back to the plot.

"If someone sues somebody out here, we aren't going all the way back to New York!" Spottedpaw retorted.

The other six cats shrugged. They didn't know what a New York is.

Fortunately around this time, they finished the court house.

"YEAH!!!!!!!" Breezepaw shouted. "IT'S FINISHED!!!!!!"

"It looks like it's supposed to, too!" Spottedpaw added, sliding out of her fake accent. "Good job, you....um....awesome cats!"

"It looks like a run down shack," Whitewater told her.

"It's supposed to. It blends in with the rest of....this....town.............." Spottedpaw trailed off and turned around.

Whitewater and Wolfpaw were standing at the town's entrance.

"We have a hideout!" Wolfpaw shouted.

Whitewater sighed, then composed herself. "We've finally arrived! Now give us the deed to this town, Spottedpaw!" she added.

* * *

*** No offense to anyone who lives in England.**

**** It honestly is. No offense to people with British accents. British accents are awesome! I can only barely impersonate them, unfortuantely.

* * *

**

**The plot has arrived! How do they know Spottedpaw has the deed? Spottedpaw, stop advertising that!**

**Spottedpaw stopped spray painting "Spottedpaw has Ghost Town 89's deed" on the wall of the police station. "Sorry!"**

**Anyway, Red Sphere, Blue Sphere is a remix of a song on Sonic 3, Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic 3 & Knuckles, and Sonic the Hedgehog & Knuckles. At least, I think so. I'm not an expert on that.**

**Anyway, have fun with Chapter 3!**


	4. The End? It can't be!

**Hmmm..... I wonder if I can finish this before we go to college.....

* * *

**"H-how do you know I have the deed?" Spottedpaw demanded.

Whitewater smirked and held up a copy of the flier sitting in WindClan's camp:

_WindClan,_

_Tired of dealing with Whitewater stealing all your stuff?_

_Then move to Ghost Town 89!_

_-Spottedpaw, the owner of Ghost Town 89's deed_

Spottedpaw sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have written that.

"Do you want fire insurance in case this town burns to the ground?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Give me the deed!" Whitewater demanded.

"Why do you even want the deed?" Otterheart asked.

Whitewater scratched her head. "I honestly don't know.......I steal stuff, okay? There, now all of the other Clans know my secret!"

"Except for ThunderClan," Dewspots pointed out.

"That's true," Wolfpaw pointed out. "At least we still have those cookies Ashfoot gave us on the trip here!"

"We _don't_ have those cookies," Whitewater sighed. "We _ate_ them."

Spottedpaw gasped. "Hi, Wolfpaw!"

"KARMA!" Wolfpaw shouted.

"The only way for you to get the deed is to challenge Spottedpaw to a duel," Breezepaw mewed.

"Fine with me," Whitewater responded, going for her gun. Realizing this, Spottedpaw quickly teleported herself, Whitewater, and Wolfpaw to the abandoned recording studio.

"What? Where? How? HUH?" Whitewater asked continusouly.

"Whoever sings the most embarrasing song according to Wolfpaw wins," Spottedpaw explained. "Challenger goes first."

"THIS is a DUEL?" Whitewater screeched.

Spottedpaw shrugged. "It's against the law for us to have guns."

Whitewater sighed and sang the Barney theme song. (For words, check out chapter 11 of Daring for Amusement.)

Spottedpaw clapped and sang her ABCs. (For words, go back to kindergarten.)

"Whitewater wins! Yeah!" Wolfpaw clapped enthusiastically.

Spottedpaw groaned, teleported them back near the new court house, and gave Whitewater the deed.

"She _won_?!?" Kinkfur demanded before chasing her own tail.

Spottedpaw shrugged. "Wolfpaw was the judge. Besides-"

"Hi!" Wolfpaw padded over to Spottedpaw. "Do you have fire insurance?"

"Ummm....." Crowfrost muttered.

"No, why?" Spottedpaw asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hi, I'm Wolfpaw, and I sell fire insurance! Would you like to buy some from me?"

The seven cats exchanged glances.

"CONFERENCE!" Spottedpaw shouted, and they huddled up, whispering so that Wolfpaw couldn't hear them.

"Why is she selling fire insurance? We don't have the deed anymore," Dewspots pointed out.

"Yes, but we still live here," Breezepaw pointed out.

"Except for maybe Spottedpaw," Rainstorm added.

Spottedpaw sighed. "I live here, I live there, I live in many different places. No matter what, the police station is still my home for now."

"You seem sad," Cinderstar mewed.

"Yeah," Wolfpelt agreed.

"Are you okay?" Foxtail asked.

"GET OUT OF THIS STORY!" Spottedpaw demanded. "YOU'RE ONLY SUPPOSED TO APPEAR IN ONE STORY, AND THAT'S NOT THIS ONE! YOU'RE TOO SMALL TO MAKE MUCH OF AN IMPACT!"

There were some groans, but all of the cats from the Domestic Cats Tube* left the story.

"Stressed enough?" Otterheart asked.

"They have a point, though." Spottedpaw took a deep breath. "I've been out of sorts for awhile. No use trying to hide it."

"What's up?" The six other cats glared at her.

Spottedpaw forced a smile. "Everything's been slipping away. I need a vacation."

"Well?" Wolfpaw asked impatiently.

"We'll think about it," Crowfrost mewed.

"Good, here's my card," Wolfpaw handed him a card and skipped (she did. I just don't know how) over to Whitewater, singing about roller coasters. Whitewater groaned, and they left to their hideout.

"We've got to get the deed back!" Rainstorm growled. "No good will come from them having it."

A smile spread on Spottedpaw's face as she looked at the business card. "Ghost Town 95? I think I may have an idea......"

* * *

**This is most certainly NOT the end!**

**Need a vacation, Spottedpaw? Good, you're coming out of the spot light soon enough. Especially since you're NOT going to Ghost Town 95 and you're NOT appearing on Daring for Amusement for three episodes.**

**Well, I finished this the next day. So what?**

**Spottedpaw: You're still a rock star! **

**Spottedpaw13: We used that joke already in one of our stories. Ta-ta!  
**


	5. Plans, Super Powers, and Breaking Walls

**I think that the sight of the words "Sonic the Hedgehog" for what the story is based on is keeping everyone from reviewing them. I'm obviously much more popular for my Warriors stories. I also write them better, maybe because Warriors is a book, and I've only ever read one Sonic the Hedgehog BOOK. Oh well. I'm just complaining because the only reviewers for my stories that have anything to do with Sonic are mean and gave me......a word that starts with c and ends with p that I'm allowed to say at home but won't say in this story because of its rating. I'm also complaining because no one's reviewed my Sonic and Warriors crossover yet. Deep breath, Spottedpaw13. You know that almost everyone in the world has school today, but your school gave the students a day off to submit grades.**

**Anyway, if you read Be Careful What you Wish For, you'll notice that Spottedpaw stayed behind in saving the deed. She is going to do that, I just skipped ahead a little there. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**_Previously...._

_"Good, here's my card," Wolfpaw handed him a card and skipped (she did. I just don't know how) over to Whitewater, singing about roller coasters. Whitewater groaned, and they left to their hideout._

_"We've got to get the deed back!" Rainstorm growled. "No good will come from them having it."_

_A smile spread on Spottedpaw's face as she looked at the business card. "Ghost Town 95? I think I may have an idea......"_

_Present_

"What is it?" Rainstorm asked, impatient to get the deed.

"This business card has an address on it," Spottedpaw pointed out.

"So?" Breezepaw twitched his tail in annoyance. "Spit it out!"

"Go to Ghost Town 95 and get the deed back!" Spottedpaw announced.

Everyone (all 6 cats) gave her a strange stare.

Kinkfur rolled her eyes. "It's fake. You do know that, right? It's so obvious, a blind kit could see it."

"Look. You know that I know Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw really wants to sell that fire insurance. And by the slim chance someone wants to buy some from her, she'd want them to be able to contact her so that they can buy and pay for it. That's a real address," Spottedpaw explained.

Dewspots nodded. "She has a point. I say go for it."

* * *

Spottedpaw sighed as the six other citizens of Ghost Town 89 went to Ghost Town 95 to reclaim the deed of the town they now lived in. To read what she was up to now, read Be Careful What you Wish For, because I'm not writing that here, too.

What the six other citizens didn't know about Otterheart was that she could run quite fast and haul heavy things for long distances at the same pace as if nothing was weighing her down. Otterheart didn't even know about this herself, but either way the six cats got in a line, Otterheart in the front, and bit the tail ahead of them lightly but firmly. Otterheart then began the long trek to Ghost Town 95, constantly looking at a map without stopping.

An hour later Breezepaw realized what took Whitewater the Crook so long to get to Ghost Town 89. They must have started from their hideout, which was on the other side of the Western territory (They were about as far away as Australia and India or something), and the six cats were barely an eighth of the way there.

Seven hours after that, the six cats arrived near Ghost Town 95, Otterheart panting hard enough to make anyone convinced a sea dragon was nearby. Hey, I said she could run fast. Never said she had the stamina to do so for eight hours.

"I don't care I'm saying this now, since we're no where near Ghost Town 89. SPOTTEDPAW13, you don't have enough stamina to run fast for five minutes. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH STAMINA TO RUN FAST, PERIOD!" Rainstorm shouted at me.

**"Rainstorm, you're getting arrested when your done with this for breaking the law of the deed owner at the time the law was made," **Spottedpaw13 typed back.

"I don't care, just stop pointing out that Otterheart's stamina does not equal the stamina of Sonic the Hedgehog when your stamina is worse than hers!"

**"Stop bringing other characters into this. There's a reason I'm trying to become an author instead of an athlete, you know. Besides, I'm trying! I'd like to see YOU typed a chapter better than this while sitting on a mattress with no sheets or anything because it's getting washed. And when you are trying to finish this before your mother gets home to take you to a lesson for a skill that I have and you don't."**

"Cranky freak!"

**"There's a reason I'm cranky! Stupid friend of the month. Get back to the plot."**

"Fine!" Rainstorm growled and got back to the plot. Otterheart finished catching her breath, and the six "heroes" padded over to Ghost Town 95.

Breezepaw stopped and hesitated before speaking, "A thousand apologizes for breaking the fourth wall, Spottedpaw13, but there's a question that's bothering me."

**"Such a well-mannered cat! Tell the Author your question."**

Rainstorm let out a faint hiss.

"Well... I was wondering why you made a bunch of minor characters the stars of this story," Breezepaw went on, his voice becoming more harsh as if suggesting that it was an insult to work with cats with less of an impact in the real Warriors series than him.

**"Watch your tone, you were minor in Eclipse too. Anyways, it's a lot easier because I don't have to follow a personality where there isn't one. You were the only exception. The only other reason I can give was that it was fun to look for characters who spoke barely a word, if they spoke at all, in Eclipse because almost no one would realize they existed. That answer your question?"**

"I guess so," Breezepaw mewed, and the six cats stepped into Ghost Town 95.

"How'd you know we were here?" Whitewater asked, getting up from playing Kings on the Corner with Wolfpaw.

Crowfrost threw the card to Wolfpaw. "We decline your offer. For now."

Whitewater gave Wolfpaw a threatening stare. "YOU! You traitor!" she hissed.

"I just want to sell fire insurance to someone," Wolfpaw mewed quietly. "The villain declined, so I hoped the 'heroes' would accept."

"Never trust the heroes!" Whitewater told her. "Oh, well, I forgive you, since there is no way they can win back their deed."

"Why?" Dewspots asked.

* * *

**Oh, a cliffhanger! I just love them!**

**Anyway, what I said on Line 49 (approximately. The thing I said first to Breezepaw) I kinda stole from the Iron Queen. I admit that. I did change the words, however.**

**I do admit to those reasons why I used the characters I used for main characters, and those are the only two reasons I picked them.**

**Wait for the reason why they can't win back the deed. Some of you make recognize a bit of stolen plot. Depends on if you've watched the Fairly Odd Parents.  
**


	6. A Tale of Unfortunate Toilet Paper

**Apologies that there wasn't much action less chapter. There will be more this chapter, but it unfortunately comes with.......more talking. *insert crickets chirping here* Hey, I'm trying. I'll try not to talk to much.

* * *

**Present....

"Why?" Dewspots repeated. "Lack of faith in our abilities of random dueling?"

"No, I misplaced the deed," Whitewater admitted._

* * *

_

_Future..._

_Bumblestar stumbled around the Area of Ghost Towns. Suddenly, he came across an X, which marked the spot. He dug about a foot into the ground and found the missing deed. Yes, of course Whitewater misplaced it under an X. There's treasure farther down. Full of.......okay, I'll admit it's a bunch of Disney DVDs.

* * *

_Present...

"I challenge you to a duel!" Breezepaw mewed calmly. "For the deed."

"Do you have a gun?" Whitewater asked.

**"This is MY town too, and you know we agreed to duels using the toilet paper," **Spottedpaw13 typed.

"Fine. Never mind about the gun. We throw toilet paper at each other until we run out of our five rolls. The cat that's the most covered loses," Whitewater hissed.

"We're forgetting something. What about the deed?" Kinkfur asked.

**"I'm sure a plot hole will show up and give it to you. My ear hurts and itches at the same time. Let the duel begin!" **Spottedpaw13 typed again.

Five rolls of toilet paper each appeared beside Whitewater and Breezepaw. Not the comfy kind either, it's the scratchy kind you find in restaurants. Well, the bad kind anyway. And it wasn't double rolls or anything, just plain, uncomfortable rolls of toilet paper. Breezepaw wrinkled his nose at the thought of touching it, but shrugged and picked up a roll to through at Whitewater.

Before he could throw it, a roll of toilet paper sailed past him to the left and hit Kenai.

"This story does NOT include any bears!" Otterheart growled at Rainstorm, who was stepping out of a Kenai costume.

"I thought it would make me look scarier," Rainstorm muttered.

"No, just fluffier," Kinkfur rolled her eyes.

Breezepaw threw his toilet paper roll at Whitewater. It landed on her ear and rolled down over her face. Blindly, she threw a toilet paper roll that hit Wolfpaw.

"Sushi!" Wolfpaw hissed and threw it at Crowfrost. "Incoming rabbit!"

Breezepaw picked up a water buffalo and threw it a foot away from him.

"That was just random. I was trying to get through the door of the salon," the water buffalo grumbled as it fell into a random plot hole that dragged it into the salon.

Breezepaw picked up another toilet paper roll, leaving him with only three left. He threw it at Whitewater and managed to cover his tail. He opened his mouth to laugh when a blindly aimed toilet paper roll landed in his mouth. And we all know that Breezepaw has a big mouth, so it fit with room to spare and he automatically swallowed it.

* * *

"Breeeeeeeeeeezepaw. BREEEEEEEEEZEPAW! WAKE UP!" a voice shouted.

Breezepaw opened his eyes to see Tallstar standing in front of him. "WHOA! I'm DEAD?"

"Calm down!" Tallstar ordered. "You're just unconscious. You see, when you try to take charge of a story, the Author makes you eat something potentially dangerous."

"Oh."

* * *

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! SPOOKY!" Dewspots shouted.

Breezepaw screamed and snapped out of his unconsciousness. He was still in the same place, the only difference was that a roll of spat out toilet paper was in front of him. Suddenly he remembered the duel and threw the rest of his toilet paper rolls at Whitewater, who had accidentally toilet papered her house with her remaining rolls. The rest of Breezepaw's toilet paper managed to cover her backs and legs.

"We have a winner!" Wolfpaw announced. "Breezekit, you win the duel!"

Breezepaw's eye twitched. Crowfrost stuffed some yarrow into his mouth, which Breezepaw automatically swallowed and threw up with some scraps of toilet paper.

"Good. That could have been dangerous," Crowfrost mewed as he stuffed more yarrow in Breezepaw's mouth. The same results occured, minus the toilet paper.

"Why'd you do it that time?" Breezepaw asked.

"I enjoy torturing WindClan cats," Crowfrost shrugged.

Breezepaw growled, and suddenly a weight landed on Crowfrost's head. A gray cat stepped on it, holding something in his mouth.

"Thanks, stranger!" Dewspots mewed happily.

"The name's Bumblestar. Here's this deed to a 'Ghost Town 71'. Might it be yours?" the gray cat asked.

"71?!?!?! We need 89!!!" Rainstorm growled.

"Too bad," Bumblestar shrugged. "Nice seeing you." Then the Clan leader jumped and teleported back to his time.

Breezepaw groaned as Crowfeather became conscious. "We need to find the misplaced deed."

* * *

**Didn't see that one coming!**

**Why not move to 71? Because Ghost Town 71 is full of adders. Everyone knows that. Even I didn't. I mean I did- oh nevermind. I know I said 'the misplaced deed'. Well, Ghost Town 71's deed was misplaced too, which is why it's infested with adders. So Bumblestar, also known as Bumblekit, did find 'the misplaced deed'. I never said it was for Ghost Town 89.**

**See ya'll next chapter!  
**


	7. More Talking and Some Randomness

**Yes, Bumblekit of ThunderClan was the awesome leader who found the wrong deed. Best Graystripe character ever. **

**Totally random thingy: I was just playing my Pokemon Silver game that never saves and I was seeing how long I could go with only a Totodile without getting bored and I beat the first gym in 45 minutes. Totodile was level 15 before I shut off the game.**

**Anyway, totally random things happen in this chapter. Hurray!

* * *

**"I'm extremely curious......Dewspots, are you drawing away our attention from something? You're acting funny," Kinkfur asked.

"What? N-no!" Dewspots stammered nervously. "Why w-would I do th-th-that?"

A lightbulb appeared above Whitewater's head. "Wolfpaw!"

"Sorry," Wolfpaw apologized and dropped the lightbulb.

"I wonder..." Otterheart murmured, looking at the deed. "Hey, there's a list of deed owners on here!"

Dewspots began shifting her weight nervously.

"The last owner of the deed to Ghost Town 71 was.......DEWSPOTS???" Otterheart read. Then she looked up at Dewspots. "Dewspots, since when- Dewspots?"

Dewspots had vanished.

"She never owned Ghost Town 71," Breezepaw hissed.

"We have a mystery on our hands," Rainstorm grinned. "I love mysteries."

"Hold your horses," Crowfrost muttered. "We need to find the deed to OUR town first."

A lightbulb appeared over Otterheart's head. She grabbed a rope and lassoed the other four citizens of Ghost Town 89. Then she grabbed the rope with her mouth and ran off after Dewspots.

2 hours later, and 80 complaints from Breezepaw later, they finally caught up with Dewspots.

"Dewspots! Stop!" Breezepaw yowled. "We need your help with something.....or something like that!"

Dewspots grabbed a nearby can of brown paint and threw it backwards. Breezepaw now had a white head, thanks to the can of paint.

"Hi there, Cloudtail!" Crowfrost joked. Twelve seconds later, his ear was bleeding.

Otterheart rolled her eyes. "Act mature, guys!" she yowled, only it sounded like "Ac maur, uf!" Then she sped up so that she easily caught up with Dewspots. A plot hole appeared and Otterheart suddenly gained the ability to talk to Dewspots in her mind.

"Dewspots! When'd you get that deed?" Otterheart thought.

"I have a loner twin named Dewspots, okay? It's HER town, only she abandoned it when the adders attacked," Dewspots thought indignantly.

"Dewspots....."

"Alright, it's my deed. It was sent to me by Leopardstar, but I didn't have enough time for it either so I buried it and let the adders take over it."

"Stop. That's the reason we're running. That prey's been caught and eaten, let's move on."

Dewspots stopped. Otterheart also stopped and let go of the rope.

"A little help here?" Breezepaw asked.

"Sure, Cloudtail," Otterheart joked while she was out of range of Breezepaw's flailing claws. "Unless you can use those claws of yours yourself."

"Oh." Kinkfur then cut the rope. "I forgot I had claws."

Breezepaw rolled his eyes while Dewspots began dieing of laughter.

"Where's our deed tracker?" Rainstorm asked, bouncing up and down like a new apprentice.

"It got eaten by the killer hot dogs, remember?" Otterheart shook her head sadly. "Anyone know where the deed is?"

"Let me find it," Crowfrost mewed. "It's the least I can do for Breezepaw the toilet paper eater."

"Tell anyone back in the Clans...." Breezepaw threatened. Crowfrost immediately took off.

Dewspots began sleeping after two minutes. Three minutes after that, Otterheart and Rainstorm had a war with sand. Breezepaw rolled his eyes and began chasing imaginary leaves.

8 minutes after Breezepaw began chasing leaves, Crowfrost came back with huge eyes.

"Well?" Otterheart asked.

"Whitewater never lost it," Crowfrost mewed.

"She was always a good liar," Dewspots muttered under her breath.

"She hired a big huge thing to guard it, and we have to kill it in order to get the deed back." Crowfrost began pacing in circles. "So I thought I'd ask you guys what to do."

Otterheart and Rainstorm suddenly attacked Crowfrost with sand.

"EW! EW! MY MOUTH WAS OPEN! EW!" Crowfrost shrieked.

"Kits will be kits," Kinkfur muttered as she began chasing a random string. "Ah, yes, we must all forget ourselves and become kits again."

"I say go for the deed," Dewspots decided.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Then they picked up random paint cans that Spottedpaw13 forgot to pick up from some project she never did and suddenly Dewspots was covered in blue, yellow, green, pink, and orange paint blobs.

"I'm serious," Dewspots growled after washing off the paint in the nearest stream, which was now forever polluted. "There's six of us and one of it. How hard could it be?"

"It can squirt really painful water at you," Crowfrost added. "Listen to this thing."

"It will eat you," said the previously mentioned thing. Then it got up and danced a jig. "It will eat you! It will eat you!"

"No it won't," Dewspots whispered.

"IT WILL EAT YOU!" the thing whined. It stopped dancing a jig and circled the six cats many times before stopping and flashing red and white.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" some cat shouted. Who it was, we'll never know.

"Alright, it WILL eat us." Dewspots let out a sigh of relief as the thing stopped flashing red and white and began playing Pokemon Gym Leader music from Pokemon Silver. "I still think we should go for it."

Suddenly the thing shorted out and fell to the ground, sparks flying from it.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was mostly talk again, but it did have more action. **

**And what could be more random than a thing saying that the thing guarding the thing you would give your life to get will eat you? Alrighty, the Pokemon music was a little overboard. **

**Next chapter includes a big fight scene, and possibly *insert gasp here* THE REAL END?  
**


	8. Evilness, Plot Changes, and Castles

**I'm glad that the Pokemon music possibly wasn't overboard.**

**Laterose13: I like your idea! As a matter of fact, I was at first using my level 15 Totodile that got deleted on my one Pokemon game that won't save, so it was kind of close. I did decide to use something else instead, which was inspired by your idea. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Laterose13's idea or, even though it doesn't have anything to do with this story, oreoes.

* * *

**"Okay, Dewspots and Breezepaw go ahead while we decide what to do," Crowfrost commanded.

Dewspots and Breezepaw nodded and ran towards the big thingy. Two seconds later, Crowfrost led everyone else there without saying a word. As soon as they arrived, Otterheart got blasted in the face with water.

Rainstorm's tail twitched in fury as he stared at the monster. "I thought there were no guns in this story!" he spat.

He was staring at a Twoleg with a decapitated arm. The Twoleg loved water gun fights, so they replaced his gun with a Super Soaker instead of a fake arm. And yes, Super Soakers are water guns.

**"Whitewater!"** Spottedpaw13 typed. **"I believe they noticed your plan."**

"That's right! But they didn't see THIS coming!" Whitewater shouted from nowhere, and a purple light enfolded Dewspots, which blinded everyone. The next thing any Twoleg or cat could see was Dewspots holding Breezepaw down by his neck.

"Dewspots! What are you doing?" Otterheart asked.

"You see? She was evil all along!" Wolfpaw's voice yowled from nowhere.

"Intelligence is in this one!" Whitewater added from nowhere.

"If she was evil all along, what was that purple light?" Kinkfur asked.

"Special effects," the random evil blue echidna who will soon appear in Arrival and Departure rolled his eyes. Spottedpaw13 appeared and chased him away. Crowfeather growled and leaped at Dewspots.

A strange light blocked him.

"I'm sorry, but your princess is in another castle!" Dewspots cackled.

"Wrong video game quote," a random voice hissed.

"I mean....If you wish to save your princess, come to my castle!" Dewspots corrected herself as she and Breezepaw disappeared.

"Now what?" Otterheart moaned. "What do we do?"

"Get the deed," Kinkfur rolled her eyes. She scratched the Twoleg really hard on the leg. The Twoleg fell down, clutching its leg, and Kinkfur ran back to the others with the deed. "Let's take this home and go save our friend!"

Far away, in a land known as the Mushroom Kingdom, a team cheer louder than anything else before it could be heard. Only, it sounded like a bunch of cats. Luigi scratched his head and immediately started on a journey to consult a doctor.

* * *

"Here's the deed!" Kinkfur handed "Spottedpaw" the deed.

'Spottedpaw' looked at the deed absentmindedly. "Good."

"We-need-to-go-rescue-the-bye!" Kinkfur mewd rapidly and suddenly the four cats vanished.

Cinderpaw appeared. "Hurray! No one knows it's you!"

* * *

Otterheart stopped at the castle. "Last stop, mysterious castle in Ghost Town 71!"

Everyone let go of each others' tails.

"Oh, I'm so excited. I want to be Bucky!" Kinkfur shouted.

"I call Satchel!" Crowfrost yowled.

"Chubby Huggs!" Otterheart added.

"....Seriously?" Crowfrost asked. Otterheart shrugged, and Rainstorm demanded to being Twink, who is from Paper Mario and NOT Get Fuzzy. The Author shrugged and continued writing the story.

Kinkfur slammed the castle door open and ran into the castle, Otterheart, Rainstorm, and Crowfrost following her. In the first room, There were a bunch of doors with symbols.

"Seriously, there've been ENOUGH Ocarina of Time jokes lately. It's been getting boring!" Rainstorm growled.

The Author rolled her eyes, and the four characters were temporarily stuck in a limbo between space and time, where they were forced to play limbo for all eternity or when the scene was fixed, whichever came first. Suddenly, the four cats were in a bathtub with rubber ducks.

"RUBBER DUCKY!" Otterheart squealed and began hugging them all. "You are all so SPECIAL!"

"Ducky ducky bo bucky! Banana fanny fo-" Rainstorm sang, but all that could be heard after that was a muffled noise. I believe it is known as censoring.

Or at least a muffled voice.

Crowfrost swam to the other side of the bathtub. Kinkfur and Rainstorm followed him, and Otterheart followed THEM after hugging every single rubber duck in the bathtub. Then they opened the door....

* * *

"Hello, I am Professor Rowan! In order to continue with the plot, you need to get all eight gym badges."

"SPOTTEDPAW! GET DOWN HERE!" Kinkfur growled.

The Author sighed and used her magic typing skills. Spottedpaw13 appeared at the scene.

"Why do we have to get all eight gym badges? We don't have any Pokemon!" Kinkfur hissed.

"You can use mine," Spottedpaw13 shrugged and gave them each two Pokemon. "Each of you will battle at two gyms, and use only those two Pokemon. You get no money AT ALL, and you can't catch any Pokemon. Ta-ta!" Spottedpaw13 disappeared.

"How do we know which Pokemon to use?" Rainstorm asked.

"Okay, this plot won't work," Spottedpaw13's voice sighed. "Next plot diversion please."

* * *

The four cats suddenly appeared in go-karts.

"You must finish in fourth place or higher to advance in the plot!" Tumble-

**"WE ARE NOT USING MARIO KART 64 AGAIN!!"

* * *

**"Roll the die to choose your turn order!" A thing with a blue die on its head announced.

"Back up! Now where are we?" Crowfrost demanded.

"Mario! Party! 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a bunch of Mario characters announced from nowhere. Then they disappeared.

"Shouldn't we be Mario characters?" Otterheart asked.

"Look at yourselves," the thing with a blue die on its head, which I will now tell you is Tumble, told them.

* * *

**We interrupt this video game rip-off to say that Tumble does NOT tell you to hit the die to determine the turn order. That's the Millennium Star. Too bad.

* * *

**The four cats, who were going to play against each other, looked down at themselves. Rainstorm was wearing a green hat, Kinkfur was wearing a red hat, Otterheart was wearing a Yoshi hat because Chubby Huggs is awesome!, and Twink-I mean Crowfrost was wearing a yellow crown.

"Why am I portraying Princess Peach?" Crowfrost asked. In case you couldn't tell, Rainstorm is Luigi, Kinkfur is Mario, Otterheart is Yoshi, and Crowfrost IS Princess Peach.

"Because you picked Twink," Toad popped up from his item shop to announce. "Twink and Princess Peach are best friends in Paper Mario. EVERYONE knows that!"

"Apparently not," Baby Bowser popped up from a different item shop to scowl at Toad.

"Get back in your item shops, and let the game begin, after you roll the die!" Tumble interrupted the argument.

* * *

**Yes, I used a LOT of stuff from things that aren't Warriors in this chapter.**

**I am not Nintendo, I do not own the Mario games or the Pokemon games. I am also not Darbey Conley, and I don't own Get Fuzzy. I am not Nintendo again, and I STILL don't own the Legend of Zelda series, specifically Ocarina of Time.**

**This was slightly inspired by Runningpaw11. Hurray!**

**I used to sing that song Rainstorm sang when I was little. If you recognize that song, you will probably be relieved to know that whenever I sang that song using the word ducky, I was stopped in the f's.**

**Here's to extremely long talkative chapters and video game rip-offs!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	9. The Fishy is Hungry!

**I took ideas from Mario Party 2(ok, I WILL take ideas from this one), Mario Party 3, Mario Kart 64, Get Fuzzy, Paper Mario, Ocarina of Time, and the newest generation of Pokemon games.**

**Why am I using Mario Party 3/2? You'll see......MUHAHAHAHA!**

**I played Mario Party 3 while doing this, so I did not come up with the numbers and spaces. It's from the board Chilly Waters.**

**

* * *

**"What do you mean, roll the die?" Crowfrost, Kinkfur, Otterheart, and Rainstorm asked at the same time.

**"LOOK! IT'S A DOG!" **Spottedpaw13 typed.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Rainstorm squeaked and jumped. A green 9 appeared above his head. Everyone else then copied him. Otterheart got a 5, Crowfrost got a 10, and Kinkfur got a 4.

"The turn order is decided!" Tumble announced. "Crowfrost goes first, Rainstorm goes second, Otterheart* goes third, and Kinkfur goes last! You get ten coins to start! Let the game begin!" Tumble announced.

* * *

"The next star is....here!" Tumble told everyone. The star, in case you want to know, is past the first item shop and at the turn after that, you go right.

* * *

PEACH START. Crowfrost jumped and got a 2. He landed on a blue space and gained three coins.

LUIGI START. Rainstorm walked 8 spaces. He went past the bank, deposited five coins, went the wrong way to the star, and landed on a blue space. He gained three coins.

YOSHI START. Otterheart got a three. She landed ona red space and lost three coins.

MARIO START. Kinkfur got a nine, deposited give coins at the bank, went the correct way to the star, and landed on a blue space.

* * *

At this point we'd have a mini game, but we don't feel like impersonating that far. Also, we will no longer have the "*insert name here* START" thing. We will just tell you how the turns went.

* * *

Crowfrost got a four and landed on the bank space, giving him ten coins. Rainstorm rolled an eight and on a blue space on the ice, which gave him 3 coins but put him in danger of cracking the ice. Otterheart walked three spaces, deposited five coins at the bank, and landed on a blue space, giving her three coins. Kinkfur rolled a five, and stopped at the item shop. Baby Bowser popped up and Kinkfur didn't buy anything. She landed on a blue space, giving her three coins.

(COIN COUNT: Crowfrost has 23 coins. Rainstorm has 11 coins. Kinkfur has 11 coins, and Otterheart has 5 coins**.)

Crowfrost moved four spaces, going the correct way to the star, and landed on an item space, winning a mushroom. Rainstorm got a 5, but slipped on the ice. He didn't move at all but gained three coins. Otterheart rolled an eight, went the wrong way to the star, and landed on a blue space, giving her three coins. However, the ice broke and Rainstorm and Otterheart ran towards the nearby pink surrounded blue space. Kinkfur moved three spaces and moved in the correct direction of the star. She got three coins.

(Coin Count***: Crowfrost has 23 coins. Rainstorm has 14 coins. Kinkfur has 14 coins. Otterheart has a big fat eight coins.)

Crowfrost used his mushroom and moved 9 spaces. As he went by the item shop, Toad popped up but Crowfrost didn't buy anything, and he then turned to the star. He had JUST enough spaces to be able to buy the star. (Go Crowfrost! You saved me from having to have Kinkfur buy the star!)

"WE HAVE A WINNER!!!!!!" Tumble shouted. "Crowfrost gets pulled out of the game, and you will now play for second."

* * *

"The star is.....here!" Tumble announced. Even though it doesn't matter, I'm sure someone is curious. The star is at that spot to the left of the snowman and the bank.

* * *

Rainstorm got a five and landed on a red space. Otterheart used her secret magic lamp that she never bought to teleport to the star's location. Then she hugged the Millenium Star.

"Fine! Here you go!" the Millenium Star screamed and gave Chubby Huggs- I mean Otterheart a star.

"The game has ended!" Tumble announced. "Crowfrost and Otterheart may advance! Everyone else stay here!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kinkfur shouted as she and Rainstorm got teleported to another limbo between space and time where they will play limbo until the ulti- SECRET is finished.

* * *

Crowfrost and Otterheart burst through the door. Wolfpaw was sitting down in the middle of the empty room.

"Want two mice?" Wolfpaw asked. "They're free!"

"No," Crowfrost growled.

"You can't advance unless you eat them," Wolfpaw rolled her eyes. "Here's your two mice!" She tossed two shrews at Otterheart and Crowfrost.

"FOOOOOOOOD!" Otterheart yowled and ate both shrews.

"Both mice have been eaten. You may pass," Wolfpaw told them as she magically disappeared.

* * *

"DEWSPOTS!" Crowfrost shouted as he and Otterheart ran into the next room.

A blue beta was swimming around in a fish bowl, but otherwise the room was empty.

"What?" Crowfrost and Otterheart ran to the next door, but it was locked.

Otterheart glanced at the beta. "The fishy is hungry!" She ran back to the beta and put some fish food in the fish bowl.

The door unlocked. Crowfrost shrugged and ran through the door, with Otterheart following him...

* * *

*** During my play through of this, I was Yoshi, AKA Otterheart. If I did something stupid during the game, it was on purpose. Also, I played as Yoshi because Otterheart was automatically going to get in second.**

**** At this point in the game Otterheart had like 15 coins or something. However, the mini games don't count. So she only has 5 coins.**

***** What's another asterisk? In the game, everyone had more than 20 coins, including Otterheart. However, mini games STILL don't count, and that Kinkfur is going to mess everything up by buying a star.

* * *

**

**A cliffhanger! What's behind the next door?**

**Yes, those last two doors were completely random. But you must admit that what's behind the next door is extremely obvious. The ending is also quite obvious, since I said that Otterheart was going to get in second no matter what. **

**Anyone else find it strange that my random character selections led to the toms going first, then the she-cats? **

**Enjoy the following epilogue. By the way, what DOES happen in the limbo between space and time???

* * *

**Epilogue:

"I can't take it!" Kinkfur shouted. "My back! My wonderful back!"

"Okay," the red Shy Guys sighed. "Transformation Jutsu!"

Kinkfur and Rainstorm were standing in a burning forest.

"Welcome to the world of Sonic 3! I am your guide, Afgdjshlsdjkghsgshdgfskd!" some random voice spoke.

Rainstorm and Kinkfur looked at themselves. Rainstorm's fur had a bluish tint, and Kinkfur's pelt was orange.

"Jump on the spikes!" Afgdjshlsdjkghsgshdgfskd commanded. Kinkfur jumped on some spikes and died. Then Afgdjshlsdjkghsgshdgfskd let out an evil laugh.

"You can call me AFG for short. AFG stands for Area's Funniest Gamer!" Afgdjshlsdjkghsgshdgfskd told Rainstorm.

Rainstorm sighed. This was going to be a LOOOOOOOONG limbo.

* * *

**Now I know what happens in the limbo between space and time. You get tortured. No wonder Kinkfur screamed.**

**Mario and Luigi lost. What a shame, what a shame. They should be ashamed to call themselves plumbers.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	10. The Fourth Apprentice? NO!

**This story is so FUN to write! Sorry, guys, I think this is the last chapter.**

**Told you it was obvious how the story ended. However, I changed how the SECRET ends. It barely involves Chubby- um, Otterheart anymore.  


* * *

**"So, you've finally come! Dewspots laughed. "Who got in first in Mario Party 3?"

"He did! He did!" Otterheart bounced around.

"Alrighty, you're up first, Crowfrost! Otterheart, did you drink any energy drinks?"

"Nope!" Otterheart mewed happily as she drank an energy drink.

Dewspots blinked, then shrugged. "Then you can be the referee. Let the duel begin!"

Crowfrost leaped at Dewspots, but got thrown back. Dewspots let out an evil laugh as a purple light surrounded Crowfrost, but he just jumped up and leaped at Dewspots.

"H-how?" Dewspots stammered.

"I'm a ShadowClan cat," Crowfrost explained. "Like Whitewater, I'm naturally evil."

"Wait....Whitewater's from SHADOWCLAN???" Dewspots and Breezepaw asked at the same time.

"Yes," Otterheart mewed.

"Why's she always at WindClan's camp then?" Breezepaw wondered out loud. "Wait.....SPOTTEDPAW13!!!"

"Yes?" Spottedpaw13 appeared out of nowhere.

"You said Whitewater's from WINDCLAN, not SHADOWClan!" Breezepaw hissed.

Spottedpaw13 narrowed her eyes. "So much for life-time editors doing their jobs. WOLFPAW!"

"Yes?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Nice job," Spottedpaw13 growled sarcastically, and she and Wolfpaw disappeared.

Crowfrost ran towards Dewspots and-

"WHOA!" A random referee blew the whistle. "Look at the rating!"

Crowfrost sighed. "Now what?"

"A little pinch here...." Dewspots muttered, pinching Crowfrost in the neck, and Crowfrost fainted. "I love nerves!"

Otterheart padded over to Dewspots, and her mouth opened as if she were going to say something. Before she could say anything, however, Kinkfur and Rainstorm suddenly appeared. Kinkfur had appeared next to Dewspots and her paw hit the she-cat's head really hard.

"What happened?" Otterheart gasped.

"Limbo....." Rainstorm murmured. "AFG...........evil,,,,,,,Limbo......evil AFG......"

"Don't mind him, we got out of the limbo," Kinkfur whispered. The two she-cats got ready to fight, when a purple light filled the whole room.

Dewspots was standing there, looking at the scene around her with confusion. "What? Wait............I remember! WHITEWATER MUST PAY!"

"What happened?" Otterheart gasped, feeling a sense of deja vu.

"Mind control," Dewspots growled as she ran through the door. Otterheart and Kinkfur followed, but Breezepaw and Rainstorm weren't in any condition to follow, and someone needed to stay with Crowfrost.

* * *

"Hi!" a random girl scout shouted. "IF you want to read The Fourth Apprentice, Harper Collins has a preview of it on their website! Foxleap for the win!"

"Weirdo," Kinkfur muttered. "Is that...?"

"No, Spottedpaw13 was never a girl scout," Dewspots growled again.

* * *

"Hi!" Whitewater mewed.

Dewspots growled and took a step towards Whitewater. "You little-"

"WAIT!" Whitewater screamed. "Don't blame this on me! My master introduced me from the wrong Clan, and my master made me do all of this! She's farther back, get her good for me. The only problem is that Wolfpaw might be back there. Plus, I'm an ELDER now that my master read the preview of The Fourth Apprentice! I can't do anything!"

"The Fourth Apprentice is applying to this?!?" Otterheart shrieked. "NO! GOODBYE!"

"WHAT?" Kinkfur shouted. Suddenly, Whitewater was really old, Otterheart had disappeared, Dewspots had disappeared, the crazy Rainstorm had disappeared (two rooms back, with Crowfrost and Breezepelt), and Kinkfur's belly was bigger. "GREAT STARCLAN, I HAVE KITS!"

Emberfoot suddenly appeared. "Well, I'm replacing everyone who disappeared since I'm also extremely minor and I didn't get left out of the Allegiances."

Crowfrost ran through the door. "I'm okay, but someone needs to watch Breezepaw............WHERE'D EVERYONE GO? WHAT'S EMBERFOOT DOING HERE? WHAT HAPPENED TO KINKFUR AND WHITEWATER?!?!?!?"

"You just missed the whole The Fourth Apprentice thing, didn't you?" Kinkfur asked. "I'll go with Breezepaw." Kinkfur then ran back to Breezepaw.

Bum, Bum BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM-

"SHUT UP!" Whitewater yowled. "THAT MUSIC IS INSANELY ANNOYING! STUPID TRUMPETS!!!!

Emberfoot and Crowfrost attempted to flee from the scene, but a she-cat blocked their way.

"Otterheart?" Crowfrost gasped.

"I may not be in The Fourth Apprentice. I may have gotten kicked out of Warriors," Otterheart panted. "But I'm still doing this. We're still supposed to be the only two to advance. Emberfoot, go back with Breezepaw and Kinkfur.

Emberfoot sighed and padded back to Kinkfur and Breezepaw.

"How'd you get back here?"Crowfrost asked.

"Not everything was updated. In The Fourth Apprentice, Breezepaw has an apprentice, but here he still is an apprentice. You're just lucky you and Kinkfur are still here, although Kinkfur will probably become slightly major anyway. Besides, my contract isn't up. Let's go find this master of Whitewater's," Otterheart explained and ran through the door, with Crowfrost following.

* * *

"Welcome to the haunted room!" a voice yowled. "I am a Warriors Original Character who hasn't been introduced yet! I am here to spoil The Fourth apprentice even more!"

"Great StarClan, no........she's gone too far," Otterheart moaned.

"FOXLEAP! SERIOUSLY? ICECLOUD? ROSEPETAL? MINNOWTAIL? WHAT'S LEAFPOOL DOING-"

"SHUT UP!" Crowfrost and Otterheart screamed. "SERIOUSLY! WE'VE SPOILED IT EVNOUGH!:

"Insert magic word here," the voice growled.

"Please," Otterheart mewed.

"Tintinnabulation," Crowfrost guessed. Tintinnabulation is actually a word. Look it up if you don't believe Crowfrost.

"Magic word accepted. Please proceed," the voice mewed. Otterheart and Crowfrost, both unsure who was right, shrugged and continued to the next door.

* * *

The next door had a room with a single tree and a reflecting floor.

"Seriously?" Crowfrost hissed. "We've had enough Ocarina of Time jokes, and you're putting a mini-boss that _almost killed you_ in here? Spottedpaw13, I'm beginning to think you just keep delaying us with random rooms so that you can have dumb cliffhangers."

**"They aren't dumb!"** Spottedpaw13 typed indignantly. **"Besides, this room is different. I _Promise_."**

"I'll keep you to that," Crowfrost growled and ran past the tree with Otterheart next to him. Then he turned around, expecting to see black versions of themselves like Dark Link.

Instead, Robotnik appeared.

"At least it's not Eggman," Otterheart whispered. "Eggman went crazy."

"True," Crowfrost shrugged. Then he picked up a fireflower and threw a couple of fire balls at Robotnik. He instantly died.

"Why do we keep ripping stuff off from other things and use ideas from popular things?" Otterheart asked.

"It's fun and extremely annoying," Crowfrost's tail began twitching and he ran into the next room, which had a big sign on the door that said "This room is the room where you fight Whitewater's boss". Otterheart sighed and followed him before he could cause any trouble.......

* * *

**Wow, too many cliffhangers. They're probably annoying the world by now.**

**_"You bet they are," Crowfrost growled._**

**Hey, how'd you get here?**

**_"I just said something," Crowfrost shrugged._**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be coming soon. Enjoy Happy Holidays, and wait like two seconds or a week until I get the next chapter up.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	11. Introducing Daisy and Luigi

**Of course, I proofread the last chapter AFTER I put it on .....and I used commas instead of periods.**

**Sometimes I annoy myself so badly.....*insert shaking head sadly***

**I'm sure you all know who Whitewater's boss is. It was too late to make it mysterious

* * *

**"Just the cat who I wanted to see!" Crowfrost grinned an evil grin.

Spottedpaw13 stood there, wearing the Halloween costume described in the story Happy Holidays.

"It's not Halloween!" Otterheart groaned.

"Actually, it's..........hey, you're right!" Spottedpaw13 glared at the sky. "What happened?"

**"I fell asleep,"** The other Spottedpaw13 apologized by typing. **"Whoa! Jayfeather nearly killed Thornclaw for his stick!"**

"Stop reading The Fourth Apprentice!" Spottedpaw13 growled, throwing her Halloween costume at a wall.

"So......you're Whitewater's boss?" Otterheart asked.

Spottedpaw13 nodded, flexing her claws. "Of course. Didn't you see the sign on the door?"

".....Awkward," Crowfrost muttered. "Just like Leafpool during that-"

"SHUT UP!" Spottedpaw13 shouted. "We've overused The Fourth Apprentice jokes already!"

"So now what will we do?" Otterheart asked. "Why did we even come this far?"

"It was a _trick_!" Crowfrost spat.

"Obviously," Wolfpaw padded in the room and rolled her eyes as she sat down near Spottedpaw13. "Don't you know anything about medicine cats and warriors?"

".....Did you just spoil that Leafpool-" Otterheart began.

"QUIET! ANOTHER WORD, AND YOU'RE CROWFOOD! AND I'LL RAISE THE RATING!" Spottedpaw13 yowled.

"Sorry," Crowfrost murmured.

"But seriously, it's two on two. How will we be able to solve....whatever we're doing?" Otterheart asked.

"Give me a second and I'll come up with a game to use," Spottedpaw13 replied and put on a green hat with an "L" on it.

Suddenly Rainstorm appeared. "......I'm out of the limbo!"

"For the love of..." Spottedpaw13 sighed at the new The Fourth Apprentice spoiling and teleported everyone to the nearest courthouse.

* * *

_**The Trial**_

_Spottedpaw13 V. Rainstorm_

"Is everyone here?" Wolfpaw, the judge, asked. Since the court stenographer was part of the case, there was no court stenographer. The jury was made of Otterheart and Crowfrost.

"The defendant is ready," Rainstorm sat up straighter and stared at Spottedpaw13 with a confused look.

"The prosecution is ready, Wolfpaw." Spottedpaw13 glared at Rainstorm.

"Rainstorm has been charged with becoming a main character," Wolfpaw mewed in a bored tone. "Anything to say for yourself, Rainstorm?"

"I can't control it! It's Erin Hunter!" Rainstrom protested.

"You were going to attack my second favorite character's sister, who had no battle training at the time," Spottedpaw13 hissed. "You got stuck in the mud and you were an extremely important character in the last few chapters of the preview."

"Has the jury already reached a verdict?" Wolfpaw asked in surprise as Otterheart and Crowfrost stood up.

"The defendant...IS GUILTY!" Crowfrost shouted.

"Good. You are now banned from Ghost Town 81, Rainstorm." Wolfpaw clapped. "Case closed!"

"WHAT?" Rainstorm shouted.

"You. Are. Now. Banned. From. Ghost. Town. 81. Case. Closed," Wolfpaw growled slowly.

"Do your ears hang low? Do they wobble to and fro?" Spottedpaw13 sang.

"Quiet. _The one with the hurt shoulder is the one who won't sing_." Otterheart made up a prophecy, which kept Spottedpaw13 quiet.

* * *

"That......was random," Spottedpaw13, Wolfpaw, Crowfrost, and Otterheart all spoke at the same time while Rainstorm packed his bags and ran back to RiverClan.

"Wait....did I spoil part of The Fourth Apprentice too?" Spottedpaw13 gasped.

"Yes." Wolfpaw brought up a Gamefaqs page on a random computer and showed it to Spottedpaw13.

"Great idea!" Spottedpaw13 nodded. "Let's do that."

"What game?" Otterheart moaned.

* * *

There is no DS card inserted.

"Come ON!" Spottedpaw13 shouted.

* * *

Bliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing BOP! MARIO PARTY DS!

"Oh, no......." Crowfrost looked at himself. "I'M NOT BEING PRINCESS PEACH AGAIN!"

"Hey, I have to be Luigi because of Otterheart," Spottedpaw13 groaned. "You're not the only one who has to dress like someone of the opposite gender."

"So....what's going on?" Wolfpaw (Daisy) asked, since Spottedpaw13 was the only one who knew what was going on.

"We're in Mario Party DS, and we've all been shrunken and are dressed like certain Mario characters," Spottedpaw13 explained. (Select Data: Luigi)

"Why?" Otterheart asked.

(Main Menu: Party Mode) "It's the story line." (Party Menu: New Game) (Select Battle: Tag Battle)

"What kind of team names are these?" Wolfpaw complained. "We're the Shy Sidekicks and they're the Sweetie Pies! EW!"

(Select Stage: DK's Stone Statue) "I don't honestly care. We're not using the Mic either way."

* * *

Tap the dice blocks to determine turn order!

Spottedpaw13(Luigi) got a 4, Daisy (Wolfpaw) got a 5, Princess Peach (Crowfrost) got a 2, and Otterheart (Yoshi) got a 10.

Sweeties Pies go first and Shy Sidekicks go second. The Star Splurge space is where it always is, and Spottedpaw13, YOU CANNOT BECOME A COMPUTER!

"NO!" Spottedpaw13 cried. "Now it's not fair! I must put them on Expert!"

That's what you get for actually playing the game.

* * *

Princess Peach START. Crowfrost got a 9, gained a 10-coin hex, went up at the turn, bought a Double Dice Set, and landed on a blue space. He gained three coins.

Yoshi START. Otterheart used the Double Dice Set. She first rolled a 3, and the next number was 8, giving a grand total of 11. She got a 1-star hex, went up at the turn, bought a Double Dice Set, and landed on a happening space that took him up the rope and put him next to the Star Splurge Space.

Luigi START. Spottedpaw13 rolled a 3. She got a 10-coin hex and landed on a blue space, giving her three coins.

Daisy START. Wolfpaw put the 10-coin hex right in front of the hex space. She got a 3, obtained a 1-star hex, and landed on the same spot as Spottedpaw13, which gave her three coins.

_Minigame: Cheep Cheep Chance. Winner: Crowfrost. Coin Count: Sweetie Pies has 17 coins and Shy Sidekicks has 16 coins._

* * *

Crowfrost used the Double Dice Set and got to move 8 spaces. He landed on a happening space and got to climb up the rope Otterheart DIDN'T climb, putting him father away from the star. Otterheart used the 10-coin hex and somehow put it on the same space as Wolfpaw and Spottedpaw13. He got an 8, couldn't afford any stars, jumped to the beginning of the course, obtained a Coin Swap hex, went up, and landed on a blue space, giving him three coins. Spottedpaw13 put the 1-star hex on a red space on the same path as Otterheart. She rolled a 9, went up, bought a Double Dice Set, and landed on a blue space with a hidden block, and she gained 24 coins. Wolfpaw used the Double Dice set and got a 2 and a 7, giving her a 9. She turned up, bought a Snag Bag and a Double Dice Set, and landed on the same space as Spottedpaw13, giving her 3 coins.

_Minigame: Roller Coasters. Winner: Spottedpaw13. Coin Count: Shy Sidekicks has 39 coins and Sweetie Pies has 20 coins.

* * *

_By now, this chapter is getting long and boring. We'll just tell you the winner when the 20 turn game ends.

* * *

**Hello, Spottedpaw13 here. It is the day after Halloween, and it's really late. And I still haven't finished that game yet. Happy Birthday.

* * *

Spottedpaw13 again. Happy Area Codes Birthday. Yesterday was the birthday of motorcycles. Now back to the story. That's right, it took me this long to beat a 20 turn game.

* * *

**And here are the final results!

"Can someone say this out loud please, even though it's more obvious than a fox hole who won?" Crowfrost growled.

"Oh fine, I'll do it, even though I'm not in this game," Tumble sighed. "And here are the final results! So who got more stars?"

The dice block the four cats were standing on started spinning, and Crowfrost and Otterheart were thrown off. The dice block stopped spinning.

"Luigi and Daisy! Shy Sidekciks wins!" Tumble announced.

* * *

"Pointless!" Crowfrost muttered.

"Not entirely! Your goal was revenge for Whitewater, was it not?" Spottedpaw13 inquired.

"How'd you know?" Otterheart demanded.

"Author knows all. Well, you didn't get revenge yet," Spottedpaw13 pointed out.

"Not yet, but revenge will be served," Crowfrost growled.

"As a cold dish!" Wolfpaw added.

Crowfrost and Spottedpaw13 didn't reply. They just narrowed their eyes. A new challenge approaches...

* * *

**Arceus, Arceus, Arceus...**

**Sorry, I'm just excited about my new Arceus and the strange place I got it at. Anyway, I was planning on finishing The Resurrection first, but this story honestly has one more chapter. **

**Two questions: A: If revenge is best served cold, is forgiveness best served hot? B: If woodchucks could chuck wood, wouldn't that be violent?**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	12. The Last Challenge and Death of Friends

**Merry Christmas. Did I tell you the final results of Mario Party DS? It was no contest.**

**Wolfpaw and I had 20 stars and 23 or so coins. Crowfrost and Otterheart had 6 stars and 26 coins. I must be REALLY good at that game. Have a happy Veteran's Day!

* * *

**"What's going on?" Otterheart demanded, but Spottedpaw13 and Crowfrost didn't reply. Suddenly, they vanished.

"Ah, now I'm all alone with you!" Wolfpaw complained.

Otterheart gave her a strange look. "I was about to say that, strange one.

* * *

Pokemon Stadium 2....

"This is the battle thinga mabobstuff," the person on the like fourth screen said as she pointed at the SlowKing thing.

"Go there!" Spottedpaw13 gasped.

"You have saved data. Azalea Gym Leader Trainer 2. Do you want to continue?" the person asked.

"No," Spottedpaw13 groaned as her cursor didn't move. "I knew we should've skipped this place."

* * *

Super Smash, BROTHERS!!!!!!!.....

"Isn't this a K-rated story?" Crowfrost whispered.

"You couldn't be anyone in it anyway," Spottedpaw13 whispered back.

* * *

How hard is it to find a video game?......

"Time to pull out the Nintendo DS...." Spottedpaw13 sighed.

* * *

"Why in the name of StarClan are we going to the Olympics?" Crowfrost demanded.

Spottedpaw13 shrugged. "This working would be a longshot. The real Spottedpaw13 is just going to use Blaze and see if Princess Peach and Luigi/Yoshi/Tails will show up."

"ARCHERY?!?" Crowfrost shrieked.

"Fail," Spottedpaw13 groaned. The computers were Daisy, Mario, and Knuckles.

* * *

Three tries later...

"Sonic?" Crowfrost raised his eyebrows as he became the blue hedgehog. "I thought I was Peach."

"Now it's evenly matched. Plus I got annoyed," Spottedpaw13 muttered as she changed into a green donkey- I mean dragon- I MEAN DINOSAUR!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo. However, my family does own the green donkey joke. It's hilarious the way my dad says it.**

First set: Crowfrost had 24 points, Spottedpaw13 had 17 points, Dr. Eggman had 17 points, and Blaze had 30 points.

"The real Spottedpaw13 is good," Crowfrost commented.

"Quiet. You're winning," Spottedpaw13 muttered.

"I love Archery," Blaze danced with her bow.

Dr. Eggman looked around himself. "I'm in last? Are you making fun of my fatness?"

Second Set: Crowfrost had 49 points, Spottedpaw13 had 44 points, Eggman had 40 points, and Blaze had 59 points.

"If this was real life Archery, she wouldn't be winning," Spottedpaw13 commented. "I'm glad she's not part of this. I'm only losing by 5."

"Doesn't the real Spottedpaw13 like cats? Is that why she chose Blaze?" Crowfrost asked.

"ARCEUS!" Blaze shouted, showing a touch of Spottedpaw13 playing as her.

Dr. Eggman sobbed. "You ARE making fun of my fatness!"

"I'm not," Blaze grinned. "Nintendo and Sega are. Besides, you're all on the hardest setting. I expected better."

Third Set: Crowfrost had 76, Spottedpaw13 had 70, Dr. Eggman had 61, and Blaze had 85.

"Yeah, I won!" Blaze celebrated.

"It's not over yet," Dr. Eggman pouted. The fatty was still in last. "I'm not a fatty!"

Blaze sighed.

Crowfrost smirked. "I suppose I'm better at Archery than you."

Spottedpaw13 laughed. "We're pretending to be Sonic and Yoshi. _I'm_ better than you since I'm actually Blaze.

Fourth Set: Sonic had 99, Spottedpaw13 had 98, Blaze had 108, and Dr. Eggman had 85.

"Is it over yet?" Dr. Eggman asked sadly.

"Yup!" Crowfrost replied with a grin at Spottedpaw13.

"Yeah!" Dr. Eggman stood up and ran away from the Olympic stadium. "I'm going to start exercising!"

Blaze shot a glance at Dr. Eggman, then began rolling on trhe floor while laughing. Spottedpaw13 quickly joined her.

"You know no one actually does that, right?" Crowfrost raised an eyebrow.

"You only beat me by one. You're not the boss of me," Spottedpaw13 hissed.

* * *

Where are they again?...

"She easily could have looked that up," Wolfpaw whispered.

Otterheart shrugged. "Do you have any eights?"

Spottedpaw13 and Crowfrost appeared, Crowfrost looking triumphant and Spottedpaw13 dancing around.

"GO FISH!" Wolfpaw shouted.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Anyway," Spottedpaw13 mewed. "Congratulations, blah blah blah, you got revenge, now LEAVE THE CASTLE!" And with that, the castle began to crumble.

"What will Dewspots say?" Otterheart mewed. "Her poor castle!"

"Hey, she's not in this story anymore, so she doesn't own the castle. It's abandoned," Spottedpaw13 rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she and Wolfpaw vanished.

"Pointless!" Crowfrost yowled as he ran back to their companions.

* * *

That room...

"Oh, no...." Otterheart whispered.

Breezepaw and Kinkfur were dead. And Emberfoot was nowhere to be seen.

Otterheart got a really angry look on her face. "WHERE IS THAT TRAITOR!" she demanded as she sprinted out of the castle.

Crowforst blinked. "Note to self: Never make Otterheart angry." Then he followed the angry she-cat.

* * *

Outside of the CASTLE!

"It almost feels like there will be another Legend of Zelda thing in here," Crowfrost growled.

Otterheart cautiously padded towards the castle remains.

Dr. Eggman suddenly jumped out. "I must get revenge on you for beating me!"

"Whoa there, partner," Spottedpaw13 replied. She flicked her tail, and Sonic appeared. The blue hedgehog beat Eggman, and they both disappeared.

"Random," Otterheart muttered as Spottedpaw13 also disappeared. Then she padded closer to the castle.

A problem has been detected and Windows has been shut down to prevent damage to your computer.

DRIVER_IRQL_NOT_LESS_OR_EQUAL

If this is the first time you;ve seen this stop error screen, restart your computer. If this screen appears again, follow these steps:

A scream could be heard. It's origin was the Den of Author.

"If it scares her, why is it in this story?" Crowfrost demanded.

Welcome to G ost T wn 8 !

"How'd we get back here?" Otterheart asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm leaving," Crowfrost growled. "Too much adventure for even a main character." Then he packed his bags and left to go back to Shadowclan.

"I need to take care of something," Otterheart hissed as she too packed her bags and left.

* * *

**Sorry to disappoint y'all, but this is the last chapter. I would be more than happy to make a sequel if I actually had any ideas. So if you're demanding a sequel, give me ideas.

* * *

**Epilogue...

Otterheart borderedthe RiverClan-WindClan border with an angry look in her eyes. Not one cat had joined her to do this.

Suddenly Emberfoot padded up to the border. "Hi, Otterheart!"

"TRAITOR!" Otterheart screeched, and the next second, Emberfoot was dead.

Mistyfoot padded up to Otterheart. "Did you really...?"

"I didn't..." Otterheart whispered. She looked back as Mistyfoot led her back to camp. "I didn't kill him."

* * *

**Who put that Epilogue there? And how did Emberfoot die?**

**Ah, well, any sequel ideas, let me know. Happy Veteran's Day!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


End file.
